In Compeau et al., a molded plastic mounting panel is provided for mounting a window and a window regulator in a vehicle door. The mounting panel is comprised of a one-piece plastic molded member having a central planar mounting plate adapted to mount the window regulator, and a plurality of spaced apart spokes molded integrally with the center planar mounting plate and radiating generally forwardly and/or rearwardly therefrom to mount a guide channel. The guide channel receives the edges of the window.
The window guide channels are integrally molded with the radiating spokes. The spokes are hollow tubular members of generally circular cross section. A plurality of aperture mounting brackets are molded integrally with the spokes for receiving fasteners by which the mounting panel is mounted on the vehicle door. A plurality of snap fasteners are integrally molded with the mounting panel for snap together fastening of such door operating hardware as the window regulator, window regulator motor (in cases of powered operation), door handle and door latch control rods.
The present invention provides a new and improved mounting device for reliably mounting the window regulator on the mounting panel.